Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor
by booz
Summary: Prequelle d'UPCDP. Comment Sirius et Remus se sont remis ensemble après le départ du premier. Là ou l'on voit Sirius ouvrir les yeux.


**Bonjour** tout le monde.

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews sur UPCDP qui m'ont fait très plaisir et auxquelles je compte répondre rapidement.

D'ailleurs cet OS est pour Chacha qui a choisi ce couple dans ceux proposés.

J'ai cependant pas pu résister à l'envie de poster cet OS avant la date prévue (mais bon je fais ce que je veux après tout ^^)

Tout est dit dans le résumé.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore une fois merci à Lily pour bien vouloir corriger mes fautes et m'encourager.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Paring** : Remus/Sirius.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

********************************************************************************************************************

**Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor** **(1)**

A Poor Young Shepherd

_J'ai peur d'un baiser  
Comme d'une abeille.  
Je souffre et je veille  
Sans me reposer:  
J'ai peur d'un baiser !_

_Verlaine _

_Aquarelles _

14 février 1988

- Je crois qu'il couve une petite fièvre mais c'est habituel chez lui à cette période de l'année. Au cas où, tu as mon numéro de portable.

- Ne t'en fais pas Siri, je me suis déjà occupée d'Harry ! je suis sa Baby-sitter préférée après tout.

Les yeux de Sirius croisèrent ceux pétillants de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en face de lui.

- Je suis encore trop papa poule hein ?

Il regarda sa cousine d'un air à la fois coupable et contrit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il confiait Harry à Dora, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le laissait en sachant qu'il n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit.

Même s'il appréciait énormément Raphaël, il se sentait fautif de passer la soirée – et la nuit – de la saint Valentin avec lui, laissant Harry chez lui.

Dora lui avait dit, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il devait arrêter de surprotéger celui qui était légalement son fils. En lui rappelant que son attitude allait pourrir le gamin.

Sirius lui aimait lui rappeler que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a fait une année de psycho qu'elle s'y connaissait.

Mais les sourires de Raphaël avaient finis par le convaincre, tout comme le fait que Remus passerait peut être la soirée avec sa cousine et Harry.

Remus.

Il avait conscience de fuir son ancien amant, mais ça avait été un des termes de leur marché. Si Remus voulait voir Harry, il devait le faire lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de l'oublier, et de se construire une nouvelle vie loin du drame qu'il avait connu en Angleterre, pour tout gâcher.

Déjà qu'Harry n'y mettait pas du sien.

Harry qui aimait un peu trop Remus.

Harry qui s'entendait un peu trop bien avec Remus.

Harry qui commençait à raconter n'importe quoi.

Il avait faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'épousait pas Remus.

Souvent il s'était dit qu'il devait tout simplement empêcher Remus de voir son fils. Mais après il se souvenait.

_Tu es le monsieur avec qui maman travaillait ?_

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle il acceptait que Remus passe du temps avec Harry ; son ancien amant avait été le seul à faire ressurgir les souvenirs de James et Lily chez Harry.

_Tu es le monsieur avec qui maman travaillait ?_

Remus avait permis à Harry de se souvenir de ses parents, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Sirius tolérait sa présence.

Il savait que cela blessait son ancien amant, mais il devait à tout prix se tenir éloigné de lui.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de tous les moments passés avec Remus, des simples conversations dans la cuisine, de l'amour qui l'enveloppait dès qu'il sentait le regard étrangement doré sur lui, des nuits torrides et passionnées et des simples soirées passées dans ses bras.

Il se souvenait du gout de Remus, de son odeur qu'il cherchait parfois dans les cousins, de ses coups de reins qui lui faisaient perdre pied et de ses mots qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Et tous ces moments de bonheur simple étaient balayés d'un coup par cette pluie sur les tombes de ses amis, sur la tombe de son frère.

Il se souvenait des branches dénudées qui dansaient leur danse macabre au dessus du cimetière. De la terre boueuse, des graviers crissant sous ses pas.

Le temps gris, froid, pluvieux et tellement triste que même les bras de Remus n'avaient pas réussis à réchauffer son âme.

Alors, peut être que Raphaël n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, peut être que son odeur ne lui faisait pas, à elle seule, voir de plus près les étoiles, mais au moins lui permettait-elle de ne pas se réveiller avec le cruel espoir que toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Tu devrais y aller Siri.

La voix calme de sa cousine le tira de ses pensées.

- Tu n'oublies pas, tu as mon numéro et je t'ai laissé celui de Raphaël aimanté au frigo.

Un simple hochement de tête. Sirius lui embrassa la joue, enfila son long manteau par-dessus son costume et sortit, laissant une Nymphadora Tonks soupirer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle ferma à clé après que Sirius soit sortit et alla vers la chambre d'Harry.

Une chambre simple, dans les tons rouge et or, avec une bibliothèque, un bureau une jolie armoire ancienne et un petit tas de peluches qui, même si Harry ne les utilisait plus, restaient dans la chambre.

Elle remarqua aussi le petit étui à violon posé dans un coin. Harry lui était assis dans son lit et lisait calmement.

Lorsqu'il la vit, le petit garçon de 7 ans et demi lui demanda directement :

- P'pa est parti ?

- Oui.

- On attend combien de temps pour l'appeler ?

- On attend que Remus arrive et qu'on ait au moins commencé à manger. Si tu fais une intoxication alimentaire sans avoir rien mangé il trouvera ça louche.

Le petit garçon hocha sérieusement la tête. 'Ora et lui avaient préparé la mission Remus + Sirius = AMOUR ! Et quoi de mieux que la fête des amoureux pour mener à bien cette mission ?

- Mais j'ai pas compris comment on va obliger Remus à rester. Il sait très bien que Sirius ne veut pas le voir.

- Fais moi confiance mon grand j'ai tout prévu.

***

- 'Mus …

Le garçon tourna vers l'homme un regard hagard et légèrement brumeux.

- Oui Harry ?

- J'me sens pas bien.

Ils venaient de finir le dessert qu'Harry avait d'avantage engloutit que mangé.

L'adulte jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui était assise entre lui et le garçon.

Cette dernière posa une main sur le front du petit brun avant de déclarer.

- Il a un peu de fièvre. Sirius m'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver. En plus de cela je ne pense pas que les crustacés lui aient vraiment plu.

A la mention de ce qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt le teint d'Harry vira au vert. Et Remus s'en inquiéta.

- Ne t'en fais pas 'Mus, ce n'est pas grave, il va monter se coucher un …

- J'veux pas m'coucher ! J'suis grand ! J'veux rester ici !

Les deux adultes se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Remus.

- Va l'allonger dans le canapé, je vais laisser un message à Siri et ens …

- Ne le dérange pas, tu l'as dit toi-même ce n'est peut être rien et …

- Il me tuera si je ne le préviens pas, je t'aime bien Remus, mais je tiens à ma vie !

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry, entendant à peine le « pardonne-moi 'Mus » que lui lança la jeune femme.

C'était dur pour lui de ne pas parler à l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait partagé tellement de choses. Ce rejet lui aurait été insupportable s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry.

Il sourit en repensant à l'enfant de ses amis et soupira.

Il avait réussi à faire le deuil de James et Lily, malgré le départ de Sirius, il s'était accroché à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sortir la tête de l'eau.

Alors si lui y était parvenu alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun but, Sirius devrait y parvenir aussi. Parce que Sirius lui avait Harry auquel s'accrocher.

Si Remus avait suivi Sirius c'était, il est vrai, principalement pour essayer de reprendre leur relation, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'il peut surmonter cela, qu'il le doit tout simplement à Harry.

Cette deuxième raison avait pris le pas sur la première lorsqu'il avait appris que Sirius voyait quelqu'un depuis un moment prouvant qu'il ne souhaitait même plus le voir. Alors il avait baissé la tête, et s'était retourné, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lui fasse faire demi-tour.

_Tu es le monsieur avec qui maman travaillait ?_

Harry l'avait reconnu, alors qu'il avait à peine aperçut après l'enterrement. Harry l'avait reconnu du premier coup alors qu'il s'était à peine souvenu de Sirius.

C'était ce qui avait amené la première et unique conversation qu'il eut avec Sirius.

Il pouvait voir Harry, parce qu'étrangement, Remus était la seule personne qui lui permettait de faire remonter les souvenirs de ses parents.

Il pouvait voir Harry seulement s'il évitait Sirius.

Alors il avait relevé la tête, parce qu'il était un moyen qui permettrait à ce garçon aux yeux trop tristes de se souvenirs de ceux qui avaient été ses parents. Si Sirius ne voulait pas de lui, il allait se rendre utile pour une personne. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha aussitôt à lui à la manière d'un bébé koala, faisant naître un pâle sourire sur les lèvres minces de Remus.

Il s'assit dans le canapé en cuir sombre qui faisait face à la cheminée du salon et laissa Harry utiliser ses genoux comme cousin.

Il se mit à caresser distraitement les mèches sombres, si semblables à celles de son défunt ami en se souvenant du nombre de fois ou il avait vu Lily faire la même chose.

Certains souvenirs resteraient toujours douloureux mais il devait passer au delà de ça. Le temps avait atténué cette douleur, alors même si son cœur se serrait aux souvenirs des soirées passées avec Lily, James et Sirius, ce qui le touchait d'avantage était le fait que Sirius l'avait abandonné.

La mort de ses amis avait été difficile à surmonter, mais ce qui l'avait rendue aussi difficile c'était le départ de Sirius. James et Lily étaient morts, c'était une chose sur laquelle on ne pouvait revenir. Qui ne pouvait pas le faire espérer.

Le départ de Sirius laissait trop d'espoir, trop de non-dits, trop d'incertitudes pour pouvoir en guérir.

Il entendait dans le couloir la voix apaisante de Dora.

Elle aussi l'avait aidé à sa manière lorsqu'il était arrivé à New-York. La jeune femme de seize ans l'avait tellement surmené de visites, de sorties et de paroles qu'il en avait oublié par moments le rejet de Sirius et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il ferma un moment les yeux, apaisé par l'écho de la voix calme et la douceur des cheveux de l'enfant sous ses doigts.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de l'appartement qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Voyant que Dora était encore dans le couloir il décrocha et fut étonné de la voix qu'il surprit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Allô ? Dora c'est toi ?

- Non Ted, c'est Remus, Dora est au téléphone avec Sirius, le petit à un peu de fièvre.

A l'autre bout du téléphone il entendit Ted jurer.

- Il y a un problème Ted ?

- Non, enfin oui.

- Ted ?

- Ma mère vient d'être hospitalisée après avoir fait une chute dans ses escaliers. C'est surement rien de grave mais on préfère aller la voir quand même. On part à l'hôpital, on aurait aimé passer prendre Dora, mais si le petit est malade on va …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ted. Passez récupérer Dora, je m'occupe du petit.

- Merci Remus, on va simplement faire un saut à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qui se passe, on redéposera Dora dès qu'on repartira, j'ai cru comprendre que Sirius ne rentrerait pas avant demain matin alors …

- Ne t'en fais pas je préviens simplement Dora.

- Merci Remus, je suis vraiment désolé.

Remus savait que le cousin par alliance de Sirius s'excusait d'avantage de lui rappeler que Sirius ne voulait pas le voir. Il rassura Ted avant de raccrocher au moment exact ou la jeune fille aux cheveux rose rentrait dans l'appartement.

- Qui c'était ?

- Ton père.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Remus soupira avant de se lancer.

-Ta grand-mère a fait une chute dans ses escaliers, ton père et ta mère vont passer pour t'emmener avec eux à l'hôpital.

Dora étouffa une exclamation avant que Remus ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est sûrement rien.

- Grand 'Ma est forte de toute manière.

Remus lui sourit tandis que Nymphadora Tonks s'excusait mentalement de ce qu'elle allait faire subir à Remus et Sirius.

Harry dans le canapé s'était relevé et regardait Remus prendre Dora dans ses bras.

Remus était dos à lui aussi put-il voir le visage souriant de sa Baby-sitter lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se recomposer une mine triste. Il essaya lui aussi de se calmer et de ne pas faire un grand sourire qui ruinerait tous leurs plans. Il préféra se tourner pour cacher son visage aux yeux de Remus.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dora près de son oreille :

- Harry je dois partir mais je reviendrai avant que tu ne te réveilles je te le promets.

Harry ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'il avait compris, comme s'il continuait à dormir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses continua en chuchotant cette fois :

- Je te le laisse. Fait tout pour que ça marche Harry, Sirius devrait arriver d'ici une heure, je ne l'ai pas dit à Remus. Je te fais confiance pour la suite.

Elle s'éloigna après que le petit garçon lui ait légèrement sourit.

- J'ai laissé un message à Sirius lui disant qu'Harry avait un peu de fièvre mais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je vais l'appeler une fois dans la voiture pour lui dire que je suis partie à l'hôpital et que je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. Je vais te sortir une couverture parce que mine de rien il fait froid ici la nuit.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Le canapé est assez confortable tu peux y dormir tranquille. Je vais monter Harry dans sa chambre et …

- Laisse je vais m'en occuper. Vas rejoindre tes parents ils doivent t'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur la joue de Remus avant de sortir.

Remus se tourna vers Harry qui faisait semblant de dormir dans le canapé. Maintenant le garçon savait que tout allait dépendre de lui, aussi lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Remus l'entourer pour le porter dans sa chambre il se fit le plus lourd possible et se mit à grogner.

- J'veux pas aller dans ma chambre, j'veux dormir ici.

Remus, ne sachant si l'enfant parlait en dormant ou était bien réveillé le reposa doucement dans le canapé avant de dire :

- Tu vas avoir froid ici Harry.

- Allume la cheminée alors.

- Mais tu ne préfères pas aller dormir dans ta chambre ?

Harry réfléchit pour se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire dans ces cas là.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir dans ma chambre, j'ai peur sans Sirius. Dis tu veux bien que je dorme avec toi ce soir ?

Remus vit les yeux embués d'Harry se poser sur lui et abandonna toute tentative de discussion. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ces yeux si innocents – s'il savait !

Il posa une couverture sur Harry et alla allumer la cheminée, puis s'installa à son tour dans le canapé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit Harry se blottir contre lui qu'il s'aperçut de la largeur de celui-ci. Le canapé disposait d'assez de place pour que deux personnes s'y allongent ensemble sans trop de soucis. Et c'est avec amertume qu'il songea que Sirius et Raphaël avaient déjà du partager beaucoup de moments affalés dans ce canapé près de la cheminée.

Il fut saisit d'une brusque nausée et voulu se relever lorsqu'il sentit les petits bras d'Harry lui entourer l'avant bras, comme pour le retenir. Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Remus et s'endormis comme un bienheureux. L'homme aux cheveux rendus dorés à la lueur des flammes poussa un soupir en se couvrant à son tour d'une couverture.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Sirius. Pour son bien, il devait cesser de le voir partout ou il posait le regard, mais lorsqu'il allait fermer à son tour les yeux pour s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir profondément la couverture ou les odeurs d'Harry et de Sirius se mêlaient et s'endormit un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

***

C'est comme ça que Sirius les trouva, une heure plus tard, endormis sur son canapé.

Il dut s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon trop subjugué par l'image qu'il avait devant soi pour pouvoir faire un pas de plus.

Harry, qui était allongé entre le dossier du canapé et Remus, utilisait le torse de ce dernier comme oreiller, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur la chemise blanche de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et Sirius ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler ledit homme.

Revoir Remus endormis c'était comme revoir le fruit défendu.

S'il avait craqué la première fois, c'est parce qu'il était tombé sur Remus, endormit, dans la chambre d'ami des Potter.

Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas à l'époque et ne s'étaient vus que peu de fois. Sirius savaient simplement que Remus était venu dormir chez les Potter après le décès de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la maison ou cette femme l'avait élevé seule durant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie, alors Lily lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez eux.

Et lorsqu'il l'a vu, avec pour seul éclairage les pâles rayons de la pleine lune, Sirius en avait été ému au delà des mots.

Et cette scène était entrain de se reproduire dans son salon.

Les ombres que jetaient les flammes sur le visage de Remus étaient un millier de langues sombres sur la peau pâle, cherchant à en aspirer l'essence même. Transcendant la beauté des traits. Les rendant plus imprécis, comme inaccessible pour le commun des mortels, les rendant inaccessibles pour Sirius.

Sirius qui avait devant soi l'objet qui le mènerait à sa propre chute.

Les cheveux de Remus se teintaient d'une centaine de reflets, rayons lumineux et sanglant, qui transperçaient Sirius de part et d'autre.

Qui pouvait croire que Remus était simplement beau, Remus dépassait toutes les définitions que l'on cherchait à donner à la beauté. Remus semblait tout droit sortit d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité. Et les ténèbres de la pièce sombre et les cheveux jais de l'enfant à ses cotés accentuaient la lumière qui irradiait de Remus.

C'était comme se tenir devant un gouffre, comme contemplé le monde du haut des montagnes, comme voir l'océan pour la première fois, grisant et effrayant.

Et Sirius se tenait là, incapable de faire le moindre geste, sombrant sans s'en rendre compte, sans souhaiter s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout auréolé par la lueur des flammes.

Alors il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler les sentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme.

Il se laissa glisser doucement au sol, ne s'approchant pas de ce tableau irréel de peur de tout gâcher, une fois encore. Il attendrait comme Remus avait attendu.

Maintenant il préférait souffrir et pleurer en silence, comme Remus l'avait fait les derniers jours de leur relation, sachant très bien que Sirius s'en irait.

Le grand Sirius Black pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de son frère. Les larmes permettant de libérer tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis son départ.

Il pleura pour avoir laissé Remus seul alors qu'il avait encore besoin de lui.

Il pleura pour s'être persuadé que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il pleura pour les coups de fils qu'il avait refusé, pour les visites qu'il avait évité.

Il pleura et déversa la rancune qu'il avait envers lui-même.

Pleura l'amour qu'il ne méritait pas.

Pleura les souvenirs de ses amis.

Sa première rencontre avec James.

Sa première disputa avec Lily.

Son emménagement avec Regulus dans cette maison qu'il avait tant détesté.

Les longues nuits à parler avec son frère, discussions qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Il se souvint de la manière dont il avait traité Remus au début et du sentiment de jalousie en le voyant se rapprocher de son frère.

Du soulagement ressentit lorsque Lily lui avait appris que Remus n'était pas intéressé par son cadet.

Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement des yeux de Lily lorsqu'il était redescendu de la chambre d'ami, complètement bouleversé par l'image d'un Remus endormis.

Ces yeux qui lui disaient clairement que l'homme qui dormait à l'étage avait besoin de lui plus que de quiconque et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Si Lily le voyait. Si elle voyait le mal qu'il avait fait à celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère …

Ses sanglots reprirent tandis qu'une bûche craqua dans la cheminée.

Les yeux bleus, baignés de larmes, se posèrent à nouveau sur les silhouettes endormies et s'agrandirent un instant lorsqu'ils croisèrent les iris vertes de son fils qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, une maturité presque effrayante dans le regard.

Et un instant Sirius crut avoir rêvé parce que ce n'était pas les yeux d'Harry qu'il avait vu au milieu du visage de son fils, mais les yeux de Lily, avec le même éclat que ce jour là.

_Il a besoin de toi Sirius_.

Son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais les yeux d'Harry voulaient clairement lui faire passer ce message.

L'échange ne dura pas plus d'une seconde parce qu'Harry avait à nouveau posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Remus et s'était rendormis laissant Sirius s'interroger sur l'existence de la scène précédente.

Il se releva lentement, ne voulant pas les réveiller. Il avait appelé Tonks pour lui dire de ne pas revenir et de rentrer directement chez elle avec ses parents, qu'il passerait voir le lendemain.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il passait près du canapé. Il dut fermer un instant les yeux pour remettre ses idées en place avant d'avoir le courage de poser son regard dans celui presque doré de son ancien amant.

Dans les yeux de Remus la tristesse dansait avec une pointe d'interrogation et de résignation. Un regard qui voulait dire _« Désolé de te déranger, je vais partir loin comme ça tu n'auras pas à supporter d'avantage ma présence. Je t'aime_ ».

En croisant ce regard Sirius s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à un point de non retour. Soit il laissait partir Remus sans un mot, laissant leur passé et leur possibilité d'avenir définitivement derrière lui, soit il reprenait en main l'homme que Lily lui avait en quelque sorte confié.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, moment durant lequel la main de Remus s'était détachée de son bras. Le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, Remus allongeait déjà Harry dans le canapé qu'il avait déserté et lui embrassait le front.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même cherchant dans la couverture trop grande pour lui la chaleur qui venait de le quitter.

Remus s'apprêtait à partir sans un regard pour le propriétaire de l'appartement. Et Sirius reconnu à ses épaules légèrement affaissées la peine de l'homme qui le quittait. Il était encore en proie au doute et Remus avait presque passé la porte lorsque, du canapé, un murmure s'éleva. Le murmure d'un enfant endormis appelant la source de chaleur qui l'avait quittée.

_Moony_

Moony. Simplement. Le problème venait du fait qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce surnom depuis l'accident. Sirius ne l'avait plus prononcé. Remus avait voulu l'oublier.

Et en cette nuit de Saint Valentin qui semblait complètement surréaliste, ce surnom revenait à la vie entre les lèvres d'un enfant endormit qui n'aurait pas du s'en souvenir.

Et ce fut comme si le murmure était devenu puissant et avait dissipé les doutes de Sirius.

Dans l'appartement l'atmosphère devint lourde, aucun des deux hommes ne savait réellement que faire.

Ce surnom avait ravivé tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Sirius et qu'il tentait de refouler.

Il sentait à nouveau cette multitude de sensations s'éveiller en lui. Son ventre se tordait, laissant à son corps une sensation de manque trop connue. Ses pensées se firent incohérentes. Sa bouche devint sèche.

Il a suffit de quelques instants à son corps et à son cerveau pour comprendre ce que son cœur criait. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie Sirius Black était tombé amoureux de Remus Lupin, et cette simple constatation le fit trébucher.

Cela suffit à Remus pour se précipiter sur lui, lui venant en aide.

_Ça veut dire que 'Mus c'est ton prince charmant ?_

Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Remus le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

Et c'est alors qu'il prit conscience que c'est ce qui lui manquait depuis son départ. Les bras de Remus, l'odeur enivrante de Remus, Remus tout entier.

- Pardon Sirius, je vais …

- …

- …

- …

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Tonks devait revenir avant ton retour et elle m'a demandé de rester avec Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer si tôt alors je suis resté. Désolé encore une fois cela ne se reproduira plus et …

Et plus rien. Sirius n'avait pas pu résister aux lèvres qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui parlaient, parlaient, parlaient …

Et lui ne voulait vraiment pas entendre quoi que ce soit. Il avait donc trouvé le moyen le plus délicieux pour faire taire cette bouche que son corps réclamait depuis trop longtemps.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut du manque de réaction de l'homme qu'il embrassait, qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ceux de Remus. Les iris presque dorées étaient emplis de larmes retenues et brillaient d'incompréhension.

Alors Sirius se recula sans pour autant lâcher Remus et l'entraina dans la cuisine sans un mot pour que leurs paroles ne réveillent pas Harry.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il lâcha la main de Remus qui alla se poser contre le plan de travail situé au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient désormais secs et une colère sourde les faisait briller intensément.

Il acceptait que Sirius ne veuille plus le voir, mais il n'acceptait pas que Sirius joue avec lui. Il ne voulait pas espérer et voir ses espoirs déçus.

Les lèvres de Sirius lui avaient rappelé les milles et uns baisers qu'ils avaient partagés ; elles lui avaient rappelé toutes les fois où il s'était dit que sa bouche était faite pour embrasser celle de Sirius, pour goûter la peau de Sirius. Et il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, il avait eut trop de mal à effacer de sa mémoire le gout de ces lèvres, leur texture, leur dextérité, pour que Sirius vienne sans raison détruire tout ce travail.

Il continua de fixer le brun qui semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

Il se souvint du jour où Sirius lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour lui, il s'était comporté de la même manière maladroite et incertaine, et cela fit mal à Remus de voir qu'au fond de lui, persistait le mince espoir que Sirius se décide enfin à revenir vers lui.

- Remus, je ...

Silence.

Un silence pesant, oppressant.

Remus fronça simplement les sourcils indiquant que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il soutint le regard bleu en cherchant à tout prix à ne pas s'y perdre.

C'est cette détermination qui acheva de convaincre Sirius. Il ne voulait plus voir Remus souffrir ou refouler ses sentiments. Il lui avait fait trop de mal en pensant qu'ils pourraient facilement vivre séparément. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il arrêta toute réflexion et fonça la tête la première.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent sous le choc. Toute colère disparut laissant place à l'incompréhension rehaussé d'espoir. Sirius n'était pas assez cruel pour se moquer de lui.

- Je t'aime. Et je veux m'excuser de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire en partant. J'étais anéantit à la mort de James et Lily. Et Reg qui nous quitte l'année suivante, je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai bêtement pensé que je devais m'éloigner de toi pour pouvoir m'en sortir mais je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas …

Remus restait sans voix face au visage ruisselant de larmes de Sirius.

Le brun prononçait ces paroles comme une litanie, une prière, secouant légèrement la tête qu'il avait penchée vers le bas, refusant de voir Remus le rejeter comme il l'avait fait.

Alors Remus sut que ces deux années durant lesquelles il avait décidé de se raccrocher au mince espoir de voir Sirius lui revenir n'avaient pas été vaines. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme en pleurs et le pris dans ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, seulement de l'assurance que l'autre était bien là. Ils se soutenaient enfin mutuellement, laissant leurs peurs, leurs reproches, leurs craintes derrière. Ils auraient tout le temps pour en parler, pour mettre les choses à plat. Oui tout le temps.

Sirius sécha rapidement ses larmes, mais accentua sa prise autour de Remus. Respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de Remus. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Tout viendrait avec le temps. Et il était décidé de leur en laisser. Alors, doucement il se détacha de Remus et posa son front contre celui du châtain d'un geste intime comme secret.

Et ils restèrent là à se regarder. A faire passer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient par un simple regard.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Un baiser simple.

Ni fougueux ni tendre.

Peut être un mélange des deux.

Deux bouches, deux langues, des mains qui se rapprochent un peu mais pas trop, deux corps qui se répondent simplement sans demander plus.

Et pour le couple ce baiser était tout ce qui leur fallait. C'était celui qu'ils affectionnaient peut être le moins dans leur vie d'avant parce qu'il était devenu rituel, mais il prenait tout son sens à cet instant.

C'était un baiser tout bête que beaucoup de couples utilisent tous les jours sans s'en rendre compte. Un baiser tellement banal qu'il en devient machinal.

Ce baiser c'était celui qui voulait simplement dire « bonsoir amour, je suis rentré ».

Et à cet instant, Remus et Sirius trouvèrent que c'était le baiser le plus remplis de sens qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé.

********************************************************************************************************************

Pfiouuuuu fini !

**:** Ovide _Les Métamorphoses_, signifiant « je vois le bien, je l'aime, et je fais le mal »

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette partie de la vie de Remus et Sirius.

En attendant les suivants, bonne fin de semaine à vous tous et à bientôt.

**BoOz**


End file.
